marvel_dc_powersetsfandomcom-20200214-history
Wasp (Nadia)
' Nadia Van Dyne', also known as the Wasp, is a human. Biography Nadia Van Dyne is the daughter of Hank Pym and his first wife, Maria Trovaya, who was kidnapped during their honeymoon and subsequently killed by foreign agents. Nadia was raised in the Red Room in Moscow, Russia, where she was trained to become a Red Room agent. Her earliest memory is of a man with a star on his arm. When Nadia started to read, she showed a great aptitude for science, so her handlers, believing her skills to be genetics, informed her of her famous heritage and began to encourage her to emphasize her studies more. Learning of her parentage only increased Nadia' drive to escape the Red Room, and she was eventually able to obtain a black market Pym Particle sample. Nadia had a young friend named Ying who helped her in her study of Pym Particles nad learned a way to use them; however, she disappeared suddenly and Nadia was told she was reassigned to another project. After studying the Pym Particles enough to master their size-changing properties, Nadia used them to escape the Red Room. Affiliation Relatives Powers and Abilities Powers Size Manipulation: Because of the Pym Particles in her bloodstream, the Wasp can reduce herself in size, usually down to a few inches, at which size she is not easy to notice, although she has no issue shrinking further. She can use the Pym Particles to shrink to sub-microscopic stature. When 99.99+% of her mass is extra-dimensionally shunted, she is sent into a subatomic universe, one of the countless alternate universes accessible to Earth only by the mass-shunting process, known as the Microverse. In addition to being able to shrink, the Wasp can grow in size as well. Though she seldom enlarges herself, she has exhibited unique combat skills based upon this power, such as throwing her helmet and increasing its mass prior to impact. Electrokinesis: The Wasp can generate powerful bioelectric blasts from her hands. Abilities Gifted Intelligence: The Wasp has a great aptitude for science. Her handlers at the Red Room believed her skills to be genetic. Hand-to-Hand Combat: The Wasp, like all of the students of the Red Room Academy, is trained in multiple forms of hand-to-hand combat, including krav maga. Multilingualism: The Wasp can speak fluent English, Russian, Spanish, French, Italian, Japanese, and Mandarin. Dancing: She was taught various types of dance in the Red Room. Acrobatics: She is an accomplished athlete, gymnast, acrobat, and aerialist capable of numerous complex maneuvers and feats. Strategy and Tactics: She is a very effective strategist and tactician, capable of devising a plan to easily overpower multiple assailants with minimal effort. Weaknesses Bipolar Disorder: The Wasp suffers from an officially diagnosed case of bipolar disorder. This is signified by manic episodes of incredible highs followed by near-or-at suicidal lows. Janet first noticed the symptoms upon spotting a set of notes, though only had Hank's situation as reference. Upon the end of her manic episode, Nadia requested Janet to take her for help, which she agreed to. Equipment Wasp Suit: Using pieces of old Ant-Man suits and materials lying around Hank Pym's laboratory, the Wasp created her own Wasp Suit that has a pair of wings attached to the back that allows her to fly. Unlike her predecessor's, her wings function at her normal height. Kang Armor (formerly): The Wasp utilized armor taken from a fallen paradoxical incarnation of Kang to travel through time, ultimately saving the Avengers from the Scarlet Centurion's assassination of their infant selves nad returning the infant Kang to 3000 AD. Notes *The Wasp has brown eyes and hair. Category:Marvel Comics Category:Marvel Comics: Humans Category:Pym Laboratories (Earth-616) Category:Genius In action Research Labs (Earth-616) Category:Champions (Earth-616) Category:Black Widow Ops Program (Earth-616) Category:Avengers (Earth-616) Category:Red Room (Secret Empire) (Earth-616) Category:Size Manipulation Category:Electrokinesis Category:Gifted Intelligence Category:Hand-to-Hand Combat Category:Multilingualism Category:Dancing Category:Acrobatics Category:Strategy and Tactics Category:Bipolar Disorder Category:Flight Category:Wing Manifestation Category:Time Travel